


Greek God

by Brianna182



Category: Criminal Minds, Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans Derek Morgan, Trans Male Character, Trans!Morgan, they are both very very gay, trans!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brianna182/pseuds/Brianna182
Summary: To Reid Morgan is like a greek god.Perfect in every sense of the word.Brave, strong, smart, kind, caring, funny, charming and incredibly handsome.Not all greek gods are straight.And not all greek gods are cis.Morgan isn't either. But Morgan is perfect.In every sense of the word.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	Greek God

**Author's Note:**

> It goes without saying but i own nothing in this except the story. Also if you like this please feel free to let me know via a kudos or a comment or if wanted to then leave constructive criticism as i'd greatly appreciate any feedback.

It was only about 9 when Morgan announced he was going to bed. Usually we stay up to at least 10:30 together but Morgan hasn’t been feeling well all night, so after some pain meds and a hot tea he went to bed and I promised to join him once I am finished my book. I have about a quarter left so it doesn't take me more then 30 minutes and once done I brush my teeth, get ready for bed and climb on in with him. Not being able to fall asleep ahead of my normal sleep schedule I just lay their forehead against his admiring how beautiful and peaceful he looked whilst asleep.  
I really did hit the jackpot getting Morgan as a boyfriend. Not only is he the most brave, strong, smart, kind, caring, funny, charming and loving man I know but he has the body of Greek god, sculptured to perfection and I’ll never get tired of falling asleep next to this beautiful person that I am so honored loves me as much as i love him. Eventually my eyes begin to droop and I welcome sleep as I cuddle with the man I love.

Suddenly I am startled awake. Not by any noise or dream but by that unsettling feeling that something isn’t right. My brain hasn’t even caught up with my body but instinct takes over and I reach out for Morgan only to find his side of the bed empty. This is enough to further my gut feeling that something bad has happened and I sit up instantly reaching for my bedside lamp.  
Before I flick the switch I try to calm myself down and rationalize; Morgan is probably just on the toilet and I am probably just jumping to conclusions imagining the worst case scenario when really there is a simple explanation and nothing to be worried about. Feeling pretty happy with my reasoning and calmer then the state of panic I woke up in I turn on the lamp and go to get up but freeze when a small but recent blood stain catches my eye in the place where Morgan should be.

“MORGAN!” I scream out cursing myself afterwards when I remember screaming goes against all the training I have had for situations like this.  
Still feeling terror rush through my veins the way I have only ever felt a couple of times before and only when someone I love is hurt, dying or dead I reach for my bedside table and grab my gun. I want to run around the house like a headless chicken screaming out the name of my lover until he screams back. But the blood and the gut feeling I have warn me that this could be serious. So I, to the best of my abilities try to switch into work mode, checking every dark corner and behind every door as one by one I clear every room. Once every room is cleared as quick as I can I put on semi acceptable clothing as I try to find evidence of a struggle.  
Our apartment is always a mess with books and work out gear stacked everywhere but as far as I can tell other then the small blood stain there was nothing else unusual or out of place. This however didn’t make me feel any better after all it wouldn’t be the first time an unsub has gone after one of our team as we have both made countless enemies throughout the years.  
I throw on a pair of shoes as i go to Hotches contact to alert him of the situation but before I can press call the door opens and I drop the phone to grab my gun.  
“FBI! HANDS OUT WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!” I shout pointing the gun at the intruder as I watch them drop a bag of groceries and stick their hands up slowly turning to face me. Once I see its Morgan’s confused face staring back at me I drop the gun and run to him throwing my arms around him and squeezing him tight.

“OH MY GOD, I AM SO SORRY. I DIDN’T MEAN TO SCARE YOU. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING GETTING GROCERIES AT 3:30? YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME, I ALMOST SHOT YOU!”  
“Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you, I just needed to get a few things from the shop and I didn’t want to wake you so I tried to sneak out.” Morgan replied.  
“God I thought something bad had happened. When I woke up and you were gone and I saw the blood I assumed the worse, WAIT A MINUTE, THE BLOOD! THERE WAS BLOOD? ARE YOU HURT?” I instinctively pull out of the hug and start checking him for wounds worried and confused as to how a trip to the groceries was necessary at such an odd hour in the morning and how it resulted in blood.  
“I’m fine, I’m fine, I promise.” Morgan replies somewhat nervously bending down to start picking up the groceries scattered on the floor.  
“YOU’RE BLEEDING, HOW IS THAT FINE?” I didn’t understand why he wouldn’t just tell me where the blood was from so that I would be able to help or know that he was okay, but instead of replying he just looked like a deer in headlights causing my worry to increased tenfold.  
“DEREK MORGAN, YOU TELL ME THIS INSTANT WHERE YOU ARE BLEEDING OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL CALL AM AMBULANCE MYSELF, YOU’RE SCARING ME!”  
“Its nothing to be concerned about I promise, I just…” He looked like he was going to be sick mid sentence but after a short pause continued.  
“I just got my period that’s all. Hence the blood and hence why I had to go to the shops so late.” He shakingly collected the rest of the scattered groceries that I now realize consisted of pads, tampons and comfort food.  
“Oh that’s it? Thank god, I thought you were injured.” I replied hugging him again out of utter relief.  
“Wait so you new that I am trans?” He said nervously.  
“No.” I reply honestly.  
“And you’re not mad at me for not telling you sooner? We have been dating for months now.”  
“Of course not! Are you mad at me making you have to tell me now? Coming out to me should have been done on your own terms and I am sorry I pushed you. I had no idea. But what I did, pestering you with questions about the blood, it wasn’t fair.”  
“I would have done the same thing had I awoken to an empty bed and a blood stain. I am so sorry for worrying you. And I am so sorry for bleeding on our sheets. The hormones I have been taking for years stop me from getting my period so when this happens every now and again I don’t see it coming and am never prepared.”  
“Don’t apologize. Come on its freezing outside, shut the door and help me put away these groceries while I change the sheets. Then meet me back in bed and we can cuddle.”  
I do just that, putting the sheets out to be washed and making the bed with fresh ones and soon Morgan joins me cuddling up to me like we usually do.

Right as I am begging to drift off I hear the almost silent but very much real sound of sobs and I turn to Morgan and pull him in closer.  
“Hey hun, what is it? Are the cramps getting bad again? It’s been long enough now you can have another dose of pain meds if needed.”  
“Do you still love me? I understand if you don't” He whimpers his voice conveying raw and fearful doubt  
“How could you even think that Derek? Nothing would ever stop me from loving you.” I kiss him on the cheek and wipe away a stray tear honestly devastated and heartbroken to hear him so sad and scared about my perception of him.  
“I know but you’re gay and I don’t even have a dick and…”  
“The Merriam-Webster defines gay as ‘relating to, or characterized by sexual or romantic attraction to people of one’s same sex, often used to refer to men only.’ As a man who is attracted both sexually and romantically to you, another male, I don’t see how I can be described as anything other then gay". I state matter-of-factly.  
“Well yeah I guess, but…”  
“No buts! You are honestly the sexiest man I have ever met in my life. Nothing you tell me will change this, especially in relation to something as trivial as genitals. They don’t define our gender. Only we can define that. Now shut up, I won’t allow anyone to talk shit about my boyfriend even my boyfriend himself.”  
He lets another tear fall but this time a small smile makes its way onto his face and I feel confident he believes what I said after all I meant every word of it.  
“I love you so much Spencer.”  
“And I love you too Derek Morgan, don’t ever forget that. And if you ever doubt that for even a second, know that I am here to reassure you every time because my love for you will never falter, that I am certain of."

With that said we fall into a comfortable silence and once again sleep starts to welcome me into its warm embrace. An embrace almost as warm as Morgans. But nowhere near as loving.  
And as the last moments of consciousness leave me i am once again falling asleep thinking about how truly lucky i am. Because my boyfriend is not only the most brave, strong, smart, kind, caring, funny, charming and loving man I know but he has the body of Greek god, sculptured to perfection and I’ll never get tired of falling asleep next to him in all his perfect glory.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this please check out the following linked resource that contains petitions that need signing and places in which you can donate to help LGBTQ+ people especially our trans peers.  
> Trans people all around the world still struggle for equality and as seen in recent times have had more of there rights be threatened to be taken away. Like how the Trump administration has proposed new regulations that would revoke civil rights protections from transgender people like allowing healthcare workers to refuse service to people based on there identity. This is obviously horrible but there is stuff those in the LGBTQ+ community or its allies can do to help so i implore you to do so.  
> The link isn't mine but is the best place i have seen thus far that has a collection of all of the best links in the one place.  
> Even if you don't have money to give please consider at least educating yourself and signing the petitions. Thanks.  
> https://trans--rights.carrd.co/


End file.
